Variously designed accessory heating systems have been employed for tractors and similar equipment, but these heating systems have been of the type wherein they must be in the fully opened position or detached from the equipment altogether. These patents are non-applicable to my present invention. These U.S. Patents are Nos.: 2,175,280 To Paton; 2,302,416 to Brooks; 2,584,329 to Clapper; 2,763,196 to Singleton; 2,902,829 to Shane; 3,155,318 to Kirkham; 3,304,004 to Hraboweckji; and 3,501,095 to Peterson.